


❈Lost Boys

by markbumism



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markbumism/pseuds/markbumism
Summary: lost boys–that's what you and i were. we found each other in our escape; loved with all we had & you were gone. ∘





	❈Lost Boys

 

# ❈Lost Boys

     marktuan and imjaebum

 

 

 

“What’s it like?” Asked Jaebum. He lifts his head, eyes batting at the older boy. He stares at him as if he was the most beautiful human being he has ever seen.

Mark know s Jaebum is staring and he doesn’t mind. It doesn’t bother him. He keeps his eyes at bay, staring out to the horizon at the sun that was getting ready for bed. He swings his feet from above a wooden bridge that was built when he accidentally landed in Jaebum’s world.

Mark licked his lips—a faint smile spread across his lips. “Not nearly as cool as here.”

Jaebum smiles; happy that Mark found his world to be _cool._ Jaebum has no idea that it was because of him Mark found it cool. Still, it must have been a spur of luck that he found Mark while he ran away from his own.

“I’d like to see,” said Jaebum. He rested his head back against Mark’s chest, watching as the sun set before them. He always found it to be the most beautiful when the sun set over the horizon line—blending in colors that Jaebum wished he could keep close to him.

Mark holds him closer letting the silence sink in as they watch the sun go to sleep and waited for the moon to greet them. He would love to show Jaebum his world; to bring him to meet his family and his friends…to hopefully settle in. He wants to even though he can’t.

 

“Are they all the same as you?”

Mark nods his head. “Some are even better looking than me.” And Jaebum giggles shaking his head. No one in this world would be as handsome as Mark to Jaebum. No one.

Mark can’t seem to understand this underlining pain he feels every time Jaebum giggles and wishes he could capture it forever. It made him happy yet sad at the same time when reality came crashing in on him—reality always ruined everything—that not too far from this moment, all they would be is a memory tucked away in the back of his head. When his time is up and he has to leave again, Mark will carry the memories he made here with Jaebum while the younger will have no collective memories of him. It will feel just like a dream; nothing more, nothing less.

 

“Will you show me your wings again?” and Mark does.

Like the first time Jaebum had seen them while running into the woods, his eyes beamed…only this time not by fright but with admiration. It looked magical and soft. It sparkles, glistening like white diamonds reflecting on light—there was something about Mark being in his natural form that made Jaebum feel warm.

“It’s beautiful.” Jaebum gasped in awe and Mark blushed.

“Ever heard of Peter Pan?” Asked Jaebum. Mark shook his head. Jaebum only smiles all the more because this whole time he has been calling Mark his Peter Pan.

“Is he like me?” Mark was curious to know to which, Jaebum shrugs. He won’t tell.

“You should read about him,” Jaebum responded with a grin and made his way into the bare arms of Mark’s wrapping himself full into him.

“You’re my Peter Pan.” Jaebum whispered.

 

 

Mark is awakened by the chilly wind that breezes passed him. He opened his eyes and stretched his arms out when the space next to him felt too empty. The panic in his eyes alarmed immediately as he struggled to lift himself to a seated position. He turned his body from left to right—fearing sinking in incredibly fast—when he realized he is alone. His eyes begin to swell with tears overflowing the moment his heart dropped at his realization. He pulled himself up, hands balled into a fist, and ran as fast as he cold through the fields trying to find his way back to Jaebum.

Every time he failed, he would do it again running in every direction through the fields, pushing himself to go faster; ignoring the cuts on his arms and the bruises at the sole of his feet. He yelled in frustration, tears falling down from his face as his lungs try to pump as much air as it can. His heart was beating too fast for him and could cause him to faint yet he didn’t care. He has to find his way back to Jaebum—he must. This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. Mark didn’t even get to say goodbye.

 

He tries running again.

Running across the field once more until he tripped on his own feet and landed chest first to the ground. He finally lets out his angry cries crawling to his knees and pounded the world with his fist. He repeatedly calls out Jaebum’s name in tears apologizing over and over again in hopes that it would reach the younger in some way. Mark finally pulls himself up—a complete mess—and when his eyes took to his surroundings, he was in a different place.

The wooden bridge that brought him to Jaebum was gone—only the trail of where the bridge used to be deeply graved into the ground. He looks around not familiar at all with his surroundings. He must have traveled to another place when he tripped and landed on his chest. He finally takes a step forward and crouched to his knees when a throbbing pain stabbed him from the back. He plunged forward, hands falling to the ground to support him. He took deep breathes trying to sooth the piercing pain that could kill him. He reached a hand to his back feeling something wet against his touch to only bring his fingers covered in blood.

Mark stumbled backwards taken back by the blood. He reached his hand again feeling more blood trickling down. He couldn’t make out why he was bleeding or where it was coming from. He only knew it was painful enough to make him feel his life slipping away. He withdrew his wings setting to fly when the sharp pain attacked him again. He stumbled forward losing his balance he looked over his shoulder noticing one of his wings was gone.

He panicked turning in circles and looking behind his shoulders to try to confirm if one of his wings really was gone. He reached his hand to his back only to grab the air around him.

He won’t be able to fly ever again until he finds his missing wing. He doesn’t know if he can find his way home. He is lost and broken in the middle of the woods with nothing but an empty trail of his wooden bridge.

 

Mark can’t be Jaebum’s Peter Pan if he has no wings.

He drops to the ground admitting defeat. He lied helplessly against the moist grass just waiting for life to pass him by. Every inch of him was in pain—nothing hurts more than his sorry heart that left him his love without a single goodbye.

He takes in deep breaths, eyelids closing heavily on him. He starts to see a blurry image before him…something he can’t quite make out was walking towards him. He fights to stay awake to see the face, desperately trying to keep his eyes open, but before he it got close enough, his eyes closed.

He heard a faint voice calling out his name—not in a panicking way but the way he wanted it to be called.  

 

Mark was certain it was a dream. The voice calling him grew distant but in that moment, Mark’s heart declared the voice of the owner to be the only person wants it to be—Jaebum. His eyes opened at the speed of light and he bolt up to a sitting.

There it was right before Mark’s eyes, stood the wooden bridge that brought him to Jaebum. He pulled himself up to his feet, dusting the dirt off of him and the pain behind him, he walked towards the bridge. Mark believes that if he follows the bridge it will lead him to Jaebum like it did the first time.

Because Mark believes that his missing wing was left with Jaebum.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on: (https://twitter.com/markbum_holic/status/889616044964425728) I guess I sorta revealed myself hahaha. Anyways, I may make this into a mini series, but for now, this is all I have. Thank you for reading and i'm sorry its so short and vague. I know there are a lot of empty holes that needs explanation, and I am hoping that If i do make this into a mini series, it'll be explained there.


End file.
